


七夕cp无差别运动会

by Sucralose



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassins vs. Templars, Competition, Fluff and Humor, Jokes, Kissing, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sucralose/pseuds/Sucralose
Summary: Nobody knows what is exactly happening.  If someone should be blamed for these, then it must be THE APPLE.
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor, Shaun Hastings/Desmond Miles, Shay Cormac/Edward Kenway
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	七夕cp无差别运动会

0

砰地一声，由白色线条和灰色平面构成的不明空间里凭空出现了9个人。

艾吉奥不明就里地四处张望。阿泰尔皱着眉揉眼，怀里抱着个枕头，一副没睡醒的样子。海尔森维持着从高处落下掐住康纳脖子的姿势，愣神间被刺客一脚踹开。爱德华和谢伊十分同步地双臂平举，过了好一阵才意识到手里早就没了船舵。肖恩和戴斯蒙反而是一群人里最淡定的，对视一眼后不约而同地叹了口气。

“这是哪里？”邵云率先打破沉默。然而还没等有人回答她的问题，一行打字就凭空出现在了众人面前，金闪闪的，还冒着莫名其妙的粉色泡泡。

七夕cp无差别运动会

1

“什么是运动会？”阿泰尔皱眉。

“什么是七夕？”爱德华挠头。

“什么是cp？”康纳一脸茫然。

“什么是‘无差别’？”海尔森笑得一脸邪气。

2

“七夕是中国的传统节日，是……恋人间的节日。”邵云解释道。

“运动会是一种竞赛，发源于古罗马。”艾吉奥说，目光控制不住地在阿泰尔身上游走，一副好奇的样子。

阿泰尔可能注意到了也可能没注意到，总之他没有任何表示。

“cp，你们可以理解为……呃，搭档。”戴斯蒙说。海尔森看向他的目光似乎表明他明白了些什么。

“而无差别，”肖恩接过话头，“就是可以采取一切手段的意思。”

话音未落，空间里就响起了一片袖剑弹出的声音。

3

可惜还没等各位刺客/圣殿大师厮杀起来，众人的手中就多出了颜色各异的身份牌，同时空中的文字开始迅速变化，最后组成一行小字：

请跟与您的身份牌颜色相同的人组成cp并合作完成接下来的比赛

戴斯蒙首先认命地翻来牌子，不出所料发现了与肖恩相同的黄色。黑客冲他耸耸肩，意思是咱们21世纪人什么没见过。戴斯蒙只能同意。

艾吉奥凑过去翻看阿泰尔的身份牌，“你好，兄弟，我们好像是同一组……卧槽你是阿泰尔？？？”

除了肖恩和戴斯蒙，在场所有人的目光都钉到了阿泰尔的身上。阿泰尔显然不明白这是怎么回事，但依旧在众人各异的眼神中泰然自若，直到艾吉奥兴奋地抓住他的手臂——

“嗷！！！”

“不好意思，用力过猛。”阿泰尔毫无歉意地说。在场的刺客望着被一个背摔撂翻在地的二导师，不约而同地咽了口唾沫。

4

“父亲。”康纳警惕地叫道。海尔森已经用不怀好意的眼神盯了刺客大导师好久，左拳微微有握紧的架势。康纳皱起眉，顺着他的目光望去，却发现大团长的目标另有其人。

“Sir……”谢伊手里举着和爱德华一样的绿牌，放下也不是继续举着更不是，看起来窘迫极了，“我没有……”

“谢伊，”海尔森语带威胁地上前几步，“你最好解释一下你是什么时候和我的……”

“团长你清醒点！”谢伊盯着海尔森不自觉弹出的袖剑，一时之间口不择言，用手胡乱往身旁一指，“他在你8岁的时候就死了！”

5

“什么？”

康纳和爱德华同时惊叫起来。

“你是我爷——”

“你是我儿子？”康纳话没说完就被爱德华打断，“——不对，你是个圣殿骑士？”

爱德华后知后觉地看向自己的搭档：“卧槽你小子也是个圣殿？？！”

嚓嚓两声，艾吉奥和阿泰尔同时弹出了袖剑。

6

“……总之差不多就是这样。”给先祖们大概交代完人物关系并阻止了（好几场）斗殴后，戴斯蒙感到精疲力尽。肖恩同情地看了他一眼，补充道，“越快满足神器的愿望，它就会越快放我们回去，所以各位还是赶紧完成……这个什么什么运动会吧。”

“如果我偏不想完成呢？”海尔森抱起手臂，无视了康纳投过来的威胁眼神，“是不是在场的各位就要被永远困在这里了？”

谢伊刚恍然大悟地点了点头，就被爱德华一个眼刀丢了过来，赶紧低下头不敢作声。海尔森目光挑衅地一一看过在场的刺客，似乎很好奇他们要如何反驳。

“那我们可以先杀了你。”艾吉奥轻飘飘地说。阿泰尔附和地点头。然而两位北美刺客同时选择了沉默。海尔森得意地挑挑眉毛，意思是看吧我们人数其实很均衡，完全忽略了谢伊此时正怂得不敢抬头的事实。

“等一下！”眼看气氛又一次剑拔弩张起来，戴斯蒙赶紧开口：“这个运动会的胜利者……会有奖品吗？”

神器似乎沉默了一会。空中的文字静止了好一阵，才慢慢变成三个大字。

金苹果。

7

“我参加。”海尔森毫不犹豫地说。

8

“可是等等，”爱德华说，“奖品要如何分给两个人呢？”

“抢就行了。”康纳无所谓地说，得到了海尔森一个不屑的眼神。

“那还不简单，”艾吉奥咧嘴一笑，“你们两组故意输掉，把金苹果让给我们不就行——”

“不行！”四个人同时喊到。

阿泰尔叹了口气。

9

“喂，小子。”

谢伊被突然搭上肩膀的手吓了一跳，转头看见爱德华正诡异地笑着，两眼放满精光，“咱们商量商量，好好合作，拿到奖励以后收益平分，怎么样？”

谢伊不解：“金苹果怎么平分——等下，你知道那是什么东西对吧？”

“知道啊，不就什么什么伊甸神器……”爱德华满不在意地说，“不能卖了换钱吗？”

“……不能。”

“那苹果给你，你给我钱，总行了吧？”

“……”谢伊一脸复杂地盯着他衣服上的刺客标志，“你真的是个刺客吗？”

“我也没说过我是啊。”爱德华理直气壮，“这衣服是从人身上的扒的，怎么了？”

“那你可以考虑一下加入圣殿骑士。”谢伊往艾吉奥和阿泰尔那边瞟了一眼，低声说道，“有固定工资，有年终奖和奖金，还包房包车包衣服，最重要的是加入还可以变帅……”

“以及可以在光天化日之下被刺客埋伏。”冰冷的声音突然响起，谢伊浑身一激灵，想回头却感到有什么凉凉的东西抵在颈侧，立马吓得大气都不敢喘。阿泰尔轻哼一声收回袖剑，不咸不淡地看了爱德华一眼：“劝你好自为之，不要误入歧途，年轻人。”

刺客导师说完就头也不回地走了，留下心有余悸的二人面面相觑。爱德华咽了口口水。“……我现在更觉得刺客像邪教组织了。”

谢伊点点头表示同意。

10

“父亲。”海尔森走过来漠然地冲爱德华点了点头权当问好，脸上看不出什么情绪。爱德华还没来得及开口，海尔森就转向了一旁的谢伊：“我来是要告诉你，一切以取得金苹果为首要目标，不需要顾及其他问题，包括你此时此刻正在担心的那个。”

“但是，Sir……”

“这是我的命令，谢伊。”海尔森坚决地说，神情复杂地看了一眼爱德华，“……无论你做什么，我都不会扣你工资的。”

爱德华突然有了些很不好的预感。

11

无数场窃窃私语全部结束后，半空中的文字终于发生了变化。拿到裁判身份的邵云轻咳一声，念起手中的规则：

“第一个项目，负重障碍跑，每组选手中选出一人以任意方式使另一人双脚离开地面并穿越障碍赛道到达终点，用时短者胜出。排名第一到第四的队伍依次获得10，7，5，3分。”

“任意方式？”康纳若有所思地摸着下巴。

“不可以用扔的！”海尔森立刻说道，带着杀气的眼神钉向邵云，“……是不是，裁判？”

邵云不为所动，只是又看了眼手牌，道：“的确不行，因为似乎还有附加道具。”

空间中十分配合地出现了四根长约1.5米、质地柔软、且通体粉红色的绳子。

“需要两人全程同时接触到绳子。”邵云尽职尽责地解释到。

12

戴斯蒙首先开始动作，把绳子往腰上一系，留出长长的一段甩到肩后，然后就地蹲下。

“喂，”肖恩不满地瞪着他，“我们都不用商量一下吗？哪怕走个过场？”

戴斯蒙鄙视地回头：“闭嘴，战五渣。”

“……”

13

另一边谢伊和爱德华正在为“怎么用1.5米的短绳把两个人完全牢固绑牢”发愁，在旁边窥探多时的海尔森终于忍不住走过去帮忙，让谢伊把爱德华背起来以后粗暴地在两人胸腹部缠了一圈，然后打了个死结。

谢伊不敢有任何异议。

14

海尔森操完该操的心回来时，发现康纳已经学着戴斯蒙的样子在自己身上绑好了绳子。他意外地挑了挑眉，却没说什么，只是做好准备姿势。

15

“……你在干什么？”

阿泰尔盯着往两人手腕上绕绳子的艾吉奥不解地问。

艾吉奥笑了笑，“一会你就知道了。”然后又补充，“放心，我来背你。”

16

“比赛开始！”邵云喊道。

康纳、谢伊和戴斯蒙同时冲了出去。

艾吉奥因为起手公主抱被阿泰尔一拳打倒在地。

“你在干什么！！！”阿泰尔怒吼。

“我在完成比赛！”艾吉奥吼了回去，似乎有点委屈，“我活了三十多年，运人从来都用抱的，你有意见吗！！！”

“……”

17

而另一边的三组已经拉开了不小的距离。

“跑啊！你倒是快点跑啊！你们圣殿都没有体能训练的吗？”爱德华看着领先一大截的戴斯蒙和已经看不到人影的康纳，冲谢伊大声吼道。

还不是因为你比他们都重谢伊在心里默默吐槽，最终也没敢说出口。

18

海尔森十分得意。

康纳不愧是有原住民血统的孩子，背个成年人像背空气一样，没多久就把其他人远远落在了后面。然而还没等他想好如何矜持地夸赞儿子，康纳就猛地停了下来。

“怎么了？”海尔森愣了一下，“你怎么不跑了？”

“我累了，跑不动了。”康纳脸不红气不喘地说。

19

“谢伊你看！他们不动了！”爱德华兴奋地指着不远处的父子二人，“快加把劲，你可以的小伙子！”

谢伊往他指的方向一看，果然发现了原地不动的康纳和在他背上手舞足蹈的海尔森。那孩子心眼实，大概是打定了主意不让海尔森拿到苹果，圣殿的希望看来只能落到他的肩上了。不过这样算来他们至少也能拿个第二……

“卧槽！”爱德华和谢伊看着后方迅速逼近的白影同时惊叫道。

20

“不管艾吉奥跟你说了什么，”海尔森耐着性子道，“首先我们得赢了比赛，才有资格考虑金苹果。你难道不想拿到金苹果吗？”

“我想，”康纳说，“但更重要的是你一定不能拿到。”

“你不是对自己很有信心吗？你不是觉得你肯定抢得过我吗？”

“的确如此，父亲。”康纳淡定地回答，“但是只要把金苹果带回我们的时代，你就依然有机会得到它，偷也好抢也好，总之我不能冒这样的风险。”

“好，就算你说的都对，但这是一场比赛！”海尔森终于爆发了，“我麻烦你有一点体育精神，不要在半路停下可以吗？”

“我累了，跑不动了。”康纳固执地重复道。

“行！你行！我背你还不行吗！”海尔森忍无可忍地大吼。康纳挑了挑眉，“你认真的？”

谢伊发誓自己在路过海尔森的时候听到了膝盖骨发出的咔嚓声。

21

“戴斯蒙，阿泰尔追上来了！”

“怎么可……”戴斯蒙回头，看到飞速逼近的阿泰尔和倒吊在他身上的艾吉奥后把后半句吞了回去。

“换个手拉绳子。”他转头对同伴说。

“什么？”肖恩迷惑地照做，“然后呢？”

“松手。”

“你要干——啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

肖恩的世界上下颠倒了过来。

22

调整好姿势后的戴斯蒙和阿泰尔速度不相上下，不过最终是占了点搭档体重轻的便宜，比先祖早了半秒冲过终点。

“不错。”阿泰尔颇有些惊奇地看着他。

“谢谢，”戴斯蒙笑着说，“不过还是多亏你教的好。”

阿泰尔一头雾水。

23

肖恩和艾吉奥直到谢伊冲过终点线也没缓过来。

24

海尔森在努力挣扎了一小会后宣布弃赛。

25

当前比分：

艾吉奥阿泰尔 7分

海尔森康纳 3分

谢伊爱德华 5分

戴斯蒙肖恩 10分

突然出现在空中的计分板上如是写着。

26

第二个项目是掰手腕。

“参赛选手以任意方式到达平台位置，保持胳膊肘落在平台上进行掰手腕比赛，指骨关节先碰到平面者为负。四支队伍之间两两进行车轮战，比赛总计六局，胜场多者优胜，第一名到第四名的队伍依次计获得10、7、5、3分。”

邵云干巴巴地念完规则后，场地中间便出现了一个高约1.8米的柱子，顶端是一小块平台。艾吉奥试着爬了一下，却发现无论如何都抓不住平台的边缘——或者更准确地说，除了手肘以外的任何身体部位都无法接触到那个平面。

“看来它的意思是让我们合作。”艾吉奥转向众人摊了摊手。

“我们早就明白了。”阿泰尔说。

27

第一局是海尔森康纳对阵谢伊爱德华。

爱德华十分慷慨地表示自己可以扛着谢伊。

谢伊怀疑地看了看爱德华，又看了看柱子。

“……还是我来吧。”

28

“父亲……”

康纳刚开口，海尔森就主动蹲了下来，偏头示意他上来。康纳有点意外，不过还是顺从地坐上了父亲的肩头。海尔森有些费劲地站了起来。

“谢谢。”康纳小声说。

“不客气。”海尔森回道，接着毫无必要地补充了一句，“只是因为你手劲大。”

29

“嘿，孙子。”爱德华眉开眼笑地跟康纳打招呼。

“……爷爷。”

“怎么样，这一局是不是也要让着我们？”爱德华伸出手掌跟康纳相握，毫无压力地等待比赛开始，“我就提前谢谢你啦——”

砰。

爱德华的手毫无悬念地砸到了桌面上。

30

“康纳——”艾吉奥开口。

“我就知道是你教唆我儿子，”海尔森洋洋得意地说，“不过没关系，康纳已经改变心意了。”

“真的，康纳？”阿泰尔不知道什么时候闪到了男孩旁边，“你想让他拿到苹果吗？”

“他不会。”康纳笃定地说，“到时候我们可以杀了他。”

海尔森不知道自己该哭还是该笑。

“这是体育精神。”康纳想了想补充道。

阿泰尔拍了拍他的肩。

31

第二局，艾吉奥阿泰尔对阵戴斯蒙肖恩。

艾吉奥悄悄把戴斯蒙拉到一边。

“戴斯蒙……”

“我知道，不过你没必要跟我说，我们肯定会输的。”

艾吉奥愣了一下，“为什么？”

“他背不动我。”戴斯蒙认命地说，“而且他连俯卧撑都做不了五个。”

32

“肖恩·黑斯廷是吗？”阿泰尔问道。

距离邵云喊比赛开始已经过去了半分钟，两个人都没有使劲的意思。尤指阿泰尔。

“是的。”肖恩轻快地答到，“久仰大名，阿泰尔·伊本–拉阿哈德。”

“拜托你们两个快一点。”戴斯蒙在下面喊，“我们腿都要断了。”

“不要随便代表别人，我可轻松得很。”艾吉奥炫耀般地说。阿泰尔没理他。

“我们有一个计划，一会希望你们配合。”阿泰尔继续说道，“无论如何都不能让海尔森得到神器，在所有人里只有他在鹰眼下依旧是红色，你可以自己验证一下。”

“好的。”肖恩点头，“不过你误会了，我没有鹰眼。”

阿泰尔看了他一眼，毫不费力地结束了比赛。

33

第三局，艾吉奥阿泰尔对阵谢伊爱德华。

“爱德华……”

“别想用你们哄我孙子那套哄我，”爱德华开门见山地说，“我不是刺客，没义务让你。”

阿泰尔的脸色肉眼可见地冷了下来。“行啊，”他轻声说，“那就比比吧。”

34

阿泰尔输了。

艾吉奥一脸不敢置信。马西亚夫导师轻咳一声掩饰尴尬，另一边的两人已经开心地庆祝了起来。

“开玩笑，我这只手可是常年掌舵的！”爱德华的大嗓门响彻全场，“除了我孙子，没人能比得过我！”

谢伊表示赞同。

35

第四局，爱德华谢伊对阵戴斯蒙肖恩。

……没有任何悬念。

36

第五局，海尔森康纳对阵戴斯蒙肖恩。

阿泰尔走过来跟两位后辈说了些什么，不过一旁的海尔森毫不在意，自顾自地驮起虎背熊腰的儿子。

然后看到了对面空中的……两个人。

37

“这么轻，”艾吉奥忍不住感叹道，“你们时代的人都吃什么长大的。”

“……那是因为他们没穿盔甲，白痴。”阿泰尔轻飘飘地说。

38

戴斯蒙觉得，能骑一次祖先的脖子，这辈子值了。

肖恩在任何比地面高出一米以上的地方都会恐高，哪怕他的座驾是阿泰尔本人。

对面的康纳看着他们两个皱起眉，在被海尔森提醒什么是“无规则”后闭了嘴。两位现代刺客咧嘴一笑，同时伸出右手。

39

然后被康纳用一只手胜过了。

40

海尔森仰天大笑。“就你们还刺客，哈哈哈……我手底下一个小兵都比他强……哈哈哈哈哈”

“……父亲。”康纳无奈地试图阻止，在看到两位导师投射过来的死亡目光后闭了嘴。

让他笑吧，人死前是应该多笑笑。康纳对自己说道。

41

最后一局，海尔森康纳对阵艾吉奥阿泰尔。

“……戴斯蒙。”

“我知道，我知道，”戴斯蒙摆摆手，“不就是叠罗汉吗，你是祖先你说了算。只要快一点，我们能撑住的。”

“我们？”肖恩瞪着他。

戴斯蒙耸耸肩，“我们。”

42

“父亲，”康纳说，“我打不过他们两个。”

“没关系。”海尔森说，朝谢伊和爱德华的方向看了一眼。康纳恍然大悟。

“谢伊！”

“爷爷！”

43

“……爱德华，你是真的打算加入圣殿骑士了吗？”

“说什么呢，我背我自己孙子有错吗？”爱德华对阿泰尔的冷眼视而不见，“你们上个项目比他们分高，我们当然得帮他们。”

“……”

44

一番激战过后，阿泰尔和艾吉奥最终败给了肯威父子，原因是……脚手架塌了。

没办法，时间太长，肖恩撑不住。戴斯蒙一脸无谓地对他们解释道，丝毫不提是自己先放弃的。

阿泰尔就当他是关心同伴了。这是好事，不能生气。马西亚夫的大导师从不生气。

45

当前总比分：

艾吉奥阿泰尔 12分

海尔森康纳 13分

谢伊爱德华 12分

肖恩戴斯蒙 13分

计分板像上回一样在空中飘了几分钟就消失了，不过这一次邵云手中并没有出现新一轮比赛的规则。众人面面相觑。

又过了一会，仿佛神器刚刚发现自己忘了些什么似的，空中才慢慢悠悠地浮起四个大字：中场休息。

46

“休息一下吧，导师。”

邵云不知道从哪里弄到一杯水，小心地端到二位导师面前。阿泰尔下意识地以为这是给自己的，刚要接过，却看见艾吉奥温和地冲她道谢，而看上去寡言少语的女孩竟也回以微笑。他莫名有些不自在，略略偏过头去。

“要喝吗？”艾吉奥笑着问他，注视着邵云离开的背影。阿泰尔接过水抿了一口。

“你认识她？”

“现在还不认识。”艾吉奥收起笑容，“肖恩说她是我晚年时收的弟子。”

“你现在的职务是……？”

“意大利兄弟会的最高导师。”

阿泰尔点了点头。“我很高兴兄弟会能延续下去。”

艾吉奥笑了，朝另外四人的方向抬抬下巴，“可惜圣殿骑士也延续下来了。”

“我并不觉得可惜，艾吉奥。”阿泰尔轻声说，“在来这里之前，我从未如此清晰地感受到自己只是历史的一部分，是一个孤立而渺小的个体，和世界上其他人没有任何区别，包括圣殿骑士。”

“是你复兴了兄弟会。”艾吉奥忍不住说，“没有你就没有我们的今天，阿泰尔。”

“艾吉奥，我无意洞察未来。”

“我也不了解你的未来。”艾吉奥微微笑了，“你并没有给我们留下什么，阿泰尔，我说的已经是我所知的全部了。”

“是吗？”阿泰尔突然偏过头看他，“我怎么记得我有这方面的打算呢？”

他们的目光在空中相遇，艾吉奥从那双金棕色的瞳里看到了某种希望与寄托。他恍然大悟。

“……啊，导师，我明白了。”他回以微笑。

“你明白了，但我还不明白。”阿泰尔忍不住笑了。

“没关系，我的兄弟。”艾吉奥握住他的肩膀，“我们会一同知晓未来。”

47

“我在你8岁的时候就死了，是吗？”

“……嗯。”海尔森低头看着地面，“你是被叛徒杀死的。我已经替你报仇了。”

“那就好，”爱德华咧嘴笑了，“不愧是我儿子。”

“我选择留在圣殿是出于自身的信念。”海尔森继续说道，像是在解释什么，“那个叛徒曾经是我的导师，但杀了他不代表背叛骑士团，也不代表放弃我的理想。我相信你会理解的，父亲。”

“我能理解什么？”爱德华摇了摇头，“我甚至都不知道自己的信念是什么。从你们的话看来我最终成了刺客……但是海尔森，说实话，那是未来的我。你比我强太多了，儿子。”

海尔森闻言转头，突然盯着他乐了：“可不是吗，您现在年纪还不如我大呢。”

爱德华也跟着笑了，“要不是今天这一出，我还看不见你长大后的样子呢……哦对了，还有我孙子。我孙子呢？”

48

早在爱德华和海尔森凑到一起时，康纳就被谢伊单独拽到了一边。

“团长的父亲是他一辈子的心结，”谢伊悄声说，“我觉得他现在不希望被人打扰。”

“……但那是我自己的父亲和爷爷。”康纳有些不满地说，“再说了，我也长这么大才第一次见我的父亲，有什么区别？”

“不，那不一样，康纳。”谢伊轻轻摇了摇头，“你不会明白的。”

49

“别躲着了，康纳，你爷爷想见你。”海尔森冲着转角的一块石头大声说道，“快点出来！”

“……”康纳一脸不服气地走了出来，“你是怎么发现的？我明明藏得很严实。”

海尔森微微一笑。“要是没有这个能力，我早就被刺客拖进某个无名稻草堆杀死了。”

康纳嘟囔了一句，好像是“讨厌的圣殿骑士”之类的。海尔森好脾气地没有反驳。

50

“……幸好我没告诉康纳他最后杀了他父亲。”

肖恩望着那边和谐的祖孙三人，难得没有反驳戴斯蒙的话。“你觉得他们的未来会因为今天改变吗？”他问。

“……我不知道。”戴斯蒙承认，“说实话我甚至不清楚这是不是一个幻境什么的，而且说出来你别笑，”他叹了口气，“……我到现在都没从杀了海尔森那个劲里缓过来。”

肖恩把手搭在他肩膀上，使劲握了握。戴斯蒙自顾自地说了下去。

“你知道吗，我当时……我刚在Animus里亲手杀掉海尔森，你们就告诉我老爸被捕了……肖恩，我知道这很傻，但是当时我就是……我下意识地把康纳和海尔森的故事当成了某种暗喻，我以为——”

“这不傻，戴斯蒙。”肖恩打断了他，“而且说实话，你爸确实是我见过的最不懂怎样表达情感的人。他私下里很关心你，但是一面对你就莫名其妙成了那个态度。我们——我、瑞贝卡、还有其他人，我们都想过劝他，但是他是最高导师，而且这是你俩之间的私事，我们没法插手。”

“不怪你们。”戴斯蒙插嘴道。

“本来就不怪，”肖恩翻了个白眼，“闭嘴听我说。我的意思是，你们之间本来就没有什么不可调和的矛盾，除非你打算转投圣殿——如果你真想记得提前警告我一下，我得把数据库里过于个人隐私的部分清除掉——不管怎么说，海尔森和康纳那样的情况不会发生在你身上，明白吗？”

“我明白。我只是……”戴斯蒙比了个手势，没再说下去。

“压力太大，我知道。”肖恩拍拍他的肩，“等这堆末日的破事过去，你有没有什么想做的？”

“我有点想用Animus看看海尔森的一生，”戴斯蒙说，“也许还有爱德华的……他看上去像个海盗，肖恩。”

“你不是答应过我要回溯第一文明吗，怎么，反悔了？”

戴斯蒙嗤了一声。“怎么，你的好奇心是好奇心，我的就不是啦？”

“我的好奇心可能会发现对兄弟会有用的数据！”

“随你怎么说，”戴斯蒙咧嘴笑了，“反正拥有先行者血脉的人是我不是你，我想看谁就看谁。”

“哼哼，到时候你哭着来求我我都不给你建数据库。”

“这是你的工作，刺客。我老爸会监督你的。”

“那我就告诉你加勒比海在北冰洋。”

“好像我怕一样。”

“再把所有文件都替换成海尔森的裸照。”

“你认真的？”

“把你海盗船的船帆变成内裤、船舵变成扫把！”

“肖恩……”

51

中场休息在邵云手里出现新的规则卡时结束了，经过一番谈天明显和谐了不少的众人纷纷过来围观，被邵云一脸不乐意地侧着身子挡住。

“第三个项目，攀鹊桥。”她大声念道，用手遮着牌子不让人看见，“各组cp二人分别从鹊桥山的两侧出发向上攀登，在两人都到达山顶平台位置后完成指定任务，用时短者获胜。”

“攀岩？”艾吉奥感兴趣地抬起头，“那不是很简单吗？”

“比起这个我更想知道指定任务是什么。”康纳面露不安。

爱德华瞧瞧孙子又瞧瞧儿子，似乎明白了什么。

“不管是什么都得完成，你说是不？”他转头问谢伊。

谢伊只好支支吾吾地答是。

52

“我能弃赛吗？”肖恩一脸黑线地问。

“不能。”邵云说。

53

神器一如既往高效地创造出了比赛场地，一座一眼望去看不到尽头的高山出现在众人面前。山的两侧都有好几列肉眼可辨的攀爬点，但一边明显要比另一边简单许多。

“你们可以自行分配赛道。”邵云解释说，“不过不管怎样，山顶的任务都必须两个人一起才能完成。”

“我可以选这条赛道吗？”肖恩指指用大字写着“裁判专用”的升降机。

邵云懒得理他。

54

艾吉奥递给阿泰尔一只手套。

“这是我的朋友特制的，可以帮助增强攀岩时的力量。”他解释道。

“谢谢。”阿泰尔接过手套仔细看了看，“不过为什么给我右手？”

艾吉奥耸耸肩。“你左手没有无名指，戴不上。”

55

海尔森盯着困难赛道跃跃欲试，心想自己已经好久没爬高了，这次终于有了个解瘾的机会，说不定还能偷偷摸摸来个信仰之跃——

然后被康纳不由分说地拽到了另一边。

“你什么意思，瞧不起我吗？”他不满地抱起手臂，“提醒你一下，我是一位圣殿骑士大师，康纳。”

“得了吧。”他的儿子不屑地打量了他一眼，“你连爬树都不会。”

“……”

而海尔森甚至无法反驳。

56

谢伊迫于海尔森的威压主动选了困难赛道。

爱德华居然没有跟他争论。于是大家都知道了世界上还是有不那么热衷爬墙的刺客的。

然而他们不知道爱德华因为赛道是山而不是桅杆暗自失望了多久。

57

“你在下面等着，我到山顶了以后去你那边把你接上来。”戴斯蒙吩咐道。

肖恩使劲地点着头，然后突然想起了什么，“……等等，既然我们肯定是最后一名，干脆不爬不是更好？”

戴斯蒙神秘地笑了。

“谁告诉你我们肯定是最后一名的？”

58

“3——2——1——比赛开始！”

59

邵云刚喊完开始，摩拳擦掌的刺客/圣殿们就飞快地窜了出去，不一会便消失在了她的视野之外。

简单赛道上的三人难分伯仲，左手上的攀跃手套在这边毫无用武之地，每个攀爬点间的距离近到让艾吉奥恍惚间觉得自己又回到了刚刚接受刺客训练的时候。相比起来爱德华和海尔森甚至比他更加灵活些，不过这些都是微小的差距，不一会他们就几乎一同登上了山顶。爱德华抢先一步抓过写着指定任务的纸条，展开阅读后倒吸了一口凉气。

海尔森好奇地凑过去，看到内容后脸色一下就黑了下来。艾吉奥接过纸条，冷静地念了出来。

“请嘴对嘴热吻10秒钟，ps：必须伸舌头。”

60

困难赛道的确担得起“困难”二字，即使对于经验丰富的刺客/圣殿们来说也是如此。阿泰尔一边慨叹着后辈们的身法真是越来越轻盈，一边打心眼里庆幸艾吉奥送了这只手套让他不至于落后、甚至还能稍稍发挥出技术上的优势。

现在赛程刚刚过半，四个人已经明显地分成了三个梯队，阿泰尔和戴斯蒙交替着争夺第一的位置，康纳在不远处紧紧跟随，谢伊则被稍稍落在了后面——没办法，论起爬墙圣殿跟刺客还是没得比，毕竟谢伊不用天天爬上房顶然后找准时机一跃而下并大喊“DIE！”。

61

阿泰尔比戴斯蒙早了一步登顶，嘴角刚要扬起笑容就看到对方匆匆忙忙地从另一边下去了。他有些失望地转过身，正好对上三张写满复杂的脸。

“怎么了？”他问道，主要是冲着艾吉奥。艾吉奥把纸条丢给他示意他自己看。

阿泰尔面无表情。

“大导师，你看，”艾吉奥试探着开口，“我们这是为了兄弟会的利益，是合理的牺牲……你也不希望看到金苹果落入圣殿骑士手中对吧？所以——”

“我可没看出你有不乐意的意思。”阿泰尔挑眉，“自愿的事，不能算作牺牲。”

“……不算就不算，”意大利人尴尬地笑笑，用手抻着衣角，“但是导师，您再不决定康纳就要爬上来了，到时候……唔——”

黎凡特刺客导师坚定地吻了上去。艾吉奥愣了一小下，然后立刻热烈地回吻，即使早就过了10秒钟也不舍得离开，直到阿泰尔不耐烦地推开他的肩膀。

……但他发誓自己看到了两个人分开时，阿泰尔嘴角掠过的那一丝笑意。

62

“父亲……”康纳气喘吁吁地爬起来，然后瞪大了眼睛看着两位刺客导师的热烈接吻。

“别光看了，”海尔森冷冷地说，“过来亲我。”

康纳的目光瞬间转移。“你说什么？”

海尔森把那张纸条扔到了他的脸上。

63

谢伊发誓自己最不想在爬完山后看到的场景就是他的大团长对亲生儿子狂吼“亲我”。

然而很快他的想法就改变了，因为爱德华在他发表任何看法之前捧着他的脸强吻了他。

海尔森扫射过来的目光里一半是愤怒一半是欣慰，但无论哪一半都写着“你敢挣开试试”。

于是谢伊一边被吻得迷迷糊糊，一边意识到自己这个月的工资怕是保不住了。

64

当戴斯蒙半拖半拽着肖恩好不容易到达山顶时，那对父子还在僵持着。

“康纳，我到底要说什么你才肯配合！”

“我说什么都不会配合的！”男孩红着脸，支支吾吾地拒绝着，“你……你就是想要金苹果！”

“我不想要金苹果！”海尔森崩溃地大吼，“金苹果给你！我以骑士团的名义发誓我不跟你抢！求求你了康纳我认你当爹都行！那个不会爬墙的都要追上来了你倒是快点啊！！！”

那一瞬间，三人同时明白了一个事实。

海尔森真的只是想赢而已。

65

瞟到肖恩在山顶站稳的那一瞬间，海尔森毫不犹豫地扣住康纳的后脑勺亲了下去。

“卧槽戴斯蒙——”

其实用不着他出声提醒，刺客就飞速地反应过来有样学样地对着他的嘴啃了下来。美国男孩很显然没有什么经验，除了把嘴唇贴到一起就只会按照字面意思把舌头伸到对方的口腔中，哪里有接吻的样子。肖恩想着反正亲都亲了也没差哪去，主动发挥起英国人的绅士风度把多年的才学全部发挥了出来，不一会戴斯蒙就只剩喘气的份了。

另一边的康纳从刚开始的呆愣中缓过来后就一直对父亲又踢又打，试图挣开海尔森的束缚。可海尔森这时候却不知道哪里来的力气，熊一样壮实的男孩硬是被他恶狠狠地按在怀里一动也动不了，大有不亲够10秒死不松手的意思。等到邵云终于喊停要宣布成绩时，康纳的嘴唇已经红了一圈，盯着海尔森的眼神更像见了生肉的狼一样凶狠。

“第一名：艾吉奥阿泰尔，第二名：谢伊爱德华，第三名：戴斯蒙肖恩，第四名：海尔森康纳。”

“不可能！”海尔森捡起混乱中掉在地上的帽子，脸上的红晕还未消散，此时正恶狠狠地盯着邵云，“我们明明比他们快一点点，你吹黑哨！”

“喂，说话注意点，你才吹黑哨呢。”艾吉奥不满地插嘴。

“结果没有问题。”邵云却淡定地耸耸肩，“数据显示你的儿子并没有按要求伸出舌头。”

现在肯威父子开始互相怒视了。

“……登顶后完成……由裁判指定的特殊任务？”爱德华不知什么时候悄悄潜到邵云背后，在她眼疾手快地藏起规则牌之前将上面的内容念了出来。八道目光立刻聚集到了女刺客身上。

“是你定的这个任务？”海尔森阴着脸问。

“我不是，我没有，别瞎说啊。”邵云轻哼一声，悄悄把手里由神器提供的的笔毁尸灭迹，深藏功与名。

66

当前总比分：

艾吉奥阿泰尔 22分  
海尔森康纳 16分  
谢伊爱德华 19分  
肖恩戴斯蒙 18分

艾吉奥搭上阿泰尔的肩膀：“看来只要在最后一个项目里不低于第二名，金苹果就是我们的了，导师。”

阿泰尔缓缓露出一个微笑。

67

而康纳和海尔森还在吵架。

“你怎么可以亲我！”康纳义愤填膺。

“你怎么可以不伸舌头！”海尔森气急败坏。

由于愤怒的感情过于真挚，包括当事人在内的所有人都没有发觉这些句子听上去有多么不对劲。

除了在一边偷乐的邵云。

68

“最后一个项目，游泳接力竞速。”邵云淡定地念道，“字面意思，游泳、接力、以及竞速。第一名到第四名依旧分别获得10，7，5，3分。有疑问吗？”

海尔森举起手，“有规定不能做什么吗？”

邵云仔细看了看规则牌：“没有。”

“那就好。”海尔森点了点头。

其他三组选手突然感到后背升起一阵寒意。

69

终于冷静下来的海尔森把康纳拉到一边。

“你看，我们还是有机会取胜的。”他指着计分板，“只要我们让四个组的得分分别是3，10，5，7就行。”

“你说得倒轻巧，”康纳不屑地哼了一声，“两位导师怎么可能落到最后。”

“什么？——你说你不会游泳？？？”

话音未落，艾吉奥崩溃的声音便响彻全场。康纳望着一脸漠然的阿泰尔，不敢置信地摇了摇头。

“看，这就可能了吧。”海尔森耸耸肩，“现在听我说，我们这样……”

70

分配赛道的时候，大家十分默契地把靠边的一条留给了二位导师，方便阿泰尔等着接力时挂在岸边。

“肖恩，你要不要也……”

“谢谢你，不过我会游泳。”被点名的刺客冲同伴翻了个白眼，“……不过，能节省点体力毕竟是好的。”

戴斯蒙瞥了他一眼，“你根本就是嫌累吧。”

肖恩哼了一声，没有要反驳的意思。

71

“比赛开始！”邵云中气十足地喊。

72

负责第一棒的是戴斯蒙、艾吉奥、海尔森和谢伊。

除了谢伊外的几人平时游泳的频率几乎相仿，所以技术上和速度上都没差出太多，整齐划一地被莫林根号船长甩在了后面。

“好样的！再加把劲，小子！”爱德华看着一马当先的谢伊雀跃不已，谢伊也不负所望，带着一大截距离差和爱德华顺利完成了交接。公海之王一个优雅的挺身冲进水中，划过水面的速度甚至比谢伊还快，其他几组根本没有赶超的机会。

眼看接近终点，爱德华甚至洋洋得意地特地放缓了速度，刚要回头放出一堆关于旱鸭子的嘲讽，就猛地笼罩在了一片黑影之下。

“抱歉了，父亲。”

这是爱德华被人按着头压进水底前听到的最后一句话。

73

谢伊早该意识到不对的。

海尔森选择把自己放在第一棒而不是水性更好的康纳，这点本身就值得怀疑。圣殿团长的习惯一向是抢占先机而非后来居上，而海尔森肯威从不做没有把握之事。

刚刚跟爱德华完成交接的谢伊还沉浸在喜悦之中，直到看到海尔森在康纳出发之后仍未停下时，才猛地串起其中关键。对于领袖风格的了解使他立刻明白了对方的意图，身体先于大脑做出反应，谢伊一个猛子借力冲刺，把刚刚开始提速的康纳擒抱在了原地。

与此同时，海尔森从水面浮标上一跃而下，用一个极其利落的空中暗杀姿势锁住了爱德华的四肢。

一时之间，不大的游泳池里充满了咕噜咕噜冒泡的声音。

74

“放开我儿子！”海尔森冲他大吼。

“放开你父亲！”谢伊不输气势地回吼。

“你居然敢违抗我的命令？”海尔森横眉立目。

“是你说为了取胜可以不择手段的，Sir！”谢伊毫不畏惧，“而且我刚刚想起来，咱俩不是一个时间线的，我怕个屁的扣工资！”

“你先把康纳放开！他快要呛死了！”

“你父亲从刚才开始就没露过头！你好歹关心一下行吗？”

“谢伊·派翠克·寇马克，我以圣殿骑士团北美分册大团长的身份命令你，立刻马上放开我的儿子！”

“我不！”

“你再说一遍？”

“我说我不！”

“好啊谢伊，十几年不见你长能耐了，知道抗命了是吗？你是不是打算再叛变一——唔！”

爱德华趁着谢伊和他打嘴炮的功夫，瞅准时机一脚蹬上海尔森的小腹，力量之大足够把十个狙击手踹下高塔。随后他没有丝毫停滞地继续向终点冲去，对身后海尔森虚弱的“无情”指控视而不见——这可是看在亲儿子的份上才没踹裆，他小子就偷着乐去吧。

这边谢伊见爱德华已经挣脱了束缚，而海尔森还捂着肚子直翻白眼，意识到手里的人质突然失去了价值。康纳可怜兮兮地吐着泡泡，双手仍在试图挣扎却丝毫不得要领。谢伊突然起了恶劣的心思，托起男孩的肩膀让他好好呼吸，接着在他耳边道：“乖，叫声师兄就放你过去，不然就继续回水底憋着。”

康纳有点断片地看着他，接连咳嗽着清出气管里的水。谢伊玩心大起，作势要把他再往水里按，丝毫没有意识到另一人正在迅速靠近。

“谢伊。”

海尔森阴沉的声音在耳边响起。下一秒，被按到水里的人就从大团长的儿子变成了他自己。

而海尔森，谢伊绝望地想，大概是认真地想把他淹死。

75

虽然耽误了不少时间，康纳还是比全程狗刨的肖恩早了一点到达终点，直到上岸整个人还有些晕乎乎的，不知道是因为缺氧还是劳累。他下意识地在岸边寻找自己的父亲，却发现他正一边把谢伊的头按在水里，一边在他耳边恶狠狠地说着些什么。

心性善良的康纳头一次对父亲的暴虐行为保持了默许。

肖恩几乎是用爬的才勉强上了岸，然后就趴在那里一动不动，看着跟死人没什么区别。戴斯蒙无奈地拿来一条毛巾给他擦头发，数落他不爱运动体力太差，而英国人累的连反驳都懒得反驳。

至于阿泰尔……

艾吉奥正用一种艰难的、拖着溺水者或尸体的仰泳姿势向岸边靠近，不会游泳的大导师则死死地拽着他的腰带，用力之大让人觉得艾吉奥还没溺水简直就是个奇迹。

最后当谢伊都被从海尔森的魔爪下解救出来，众人纷纷在岸上吃瓜看戏时，邵云才于心不忍地喊了停，帮自家导师把阿泰尔就近拉上岸。

艾吉奥表示这是他除了被波吉亚士兵绕着罗马城追了三圈以外最累的一次。阿泰尔死气沉沉地扫过所有人的脸，意思是谁敢就此时发表评论就得和他的袖剑来个亲密接触。

“我早就知道他不会游泳了，”戴斯蒙悄悄跟肖恩咬耳朵，“之前在abstergo的时候……维迪克差点没被我淹到失去同步的次数给气死。”

阿泰尔的杀气精准地投射过来，尽管戴斯蒙确定对方听不清自己在说什么，还是乖乖地闭上了嘴。

76

“总比分：艾吉奥阿泰尔25分，海尔森康纳23分，爱德华谢伊29分，戴斯蒙肖恩23分。”邵云宣读道，“恭喜爱德华和谢伊取得最终胜利，请稍等片刻，奖励马上准备。”

众人立刻精神起来，纷纷期待着金苹果出场，两位获胜者更是兴奋不已。谢伊瞅瞅爱德华又瞅瞅海尔森，还没来得及开口就被爱德华一挥手打断了。

“说好的赢了苹果归你，我不食言。”爱德华咧嘴笑了，“只要钱够数就行。”

艾吉奥和阿泰尔的目光立刻钉在了他身上，无声地控诉着“叛徒”。爱德华却对此毫不在意，自顾自玩弄着发辫，好像已经开始幻想发了财以后的美好生活。

不一会，神器就把奖励准备好了。众人面前缓缓升起一个第一文明风格的台子，上面端端正正地放着一颗金苹果，在有些发暗的空间中放着金光。台子的周围笼罩着一层金色的屏障，爱德华试探着伸出手指，发现自己可以毫发无伤地通过。

海尔森做出相同的动作，然后被烫得倒吸了一口凉气。

“只有获胜者可以进入里面。”邵云毫无必要地说明道，在海尔森的怒视下耸了耸肩。康纳有理由怀疑这是对圣殿骑士的刻意报复。

谢伊的表情逐渐严肃起来，缓慢地穿过屏障走到平台前。他伸出一只手，将苹果取了下来。

人手触摸到苹果的一瞬间，金色的屏障便破碎了。在一旁等候多时的艾吉奥猛地扑向谢伊，第一时间把金苹果打到地上，然后紧紧锁住对方的喉咙。与此同时阿泰尔对海尔森采取了相同的做法，区别是他遭到了激烈且有效的反抗，直到阿泰尔把海尔森的袖剑拆下来扔到一边、并把自己的袖剑顶到他脖子上之后，海尔森才被迫安静下来。

爱德华在康纳威胁的注视下举起双手：“我无所谓，你们谁拿苹果都行，给钱就是了。”

阿泰尔漠然地冲他点点头。

“无耻！”海尔森骂道，同时吐了口唾沫。然而刺客们不为所动。

“这话由圣殿骑士说出来可没什么说服力。”艾吉奥讽刺了一句，一件一件地解除了谢伊的全部武装。后者只能嘶嘶地喷气来表示抗议。

戴斯蒙弯下腰，捡起滚落到地上的金苹果，把它举到两位圣殿面前。

“不要做出无谓的反抗，”他意有所指地看着海尔森企图摸枪的手，“不然我不介意让你们两个进行一场圣殿剑术表演。”

“戴斯蒙，金苹果就交给你们保管了。”阿泰尔说，膝盖死死顶住海尔森的胸口，“我们想过了，已经发生过的历史不应该被改变。更何况你们那个时代的刺客应该比我们更需要神器的帮助。”

戴斯蒙点了点头。

“谢谢你们，各位前辈。”他环视一周，对所有人说道，包括面露不甘的两位圣殿骑士，“我想，已经到了要说再见的时候……”

“等一下！”一直在旁边好奇地盯着奖品的爱德华突然开口，“这个金苹果……怎么有点掉色？”

77

“所以金苹果就只是撒了金粉的糖球吗！”谢伊不敢置信地大吼。

“你这么义愤填膺做什么？”依旧压在他身上控制着他的艾吉奥不解地问。

“……艾吉奥，放开他吧，没必要了。”阿泰尔有些无奈地说，自己也放弃了对海尔森的控制。

谢伊一站起来就立马扑向了“金苹果”，不死心地左看右看，好像多看几下就能变成真货似的。爱德华更加不平衡了，此时正跳着脚用威尔士语喊着些什么，喊到激动处还一个巴掌把谢伊手里的苹果拍飞出去老远，咕噜咕噜滚到了康纳的脚边。

康纳面无表情地捡起糖球，递到仍然躺在地上缓气的海尔森面前，“喏，你心心念念的苹果。”

海尔森恶狠狠地剜了他一眼。康纳耸耸肩，把苹果往衣服上一蹭，自顾自地啃了起来。

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Everything Is Permitted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229394) by [Sucralose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sucralose/pseuds/Sucralose)




End file.
